The Lost Souls
by christmascookie26
Summary: Percy Jackson dies at the hands of Gaia, to save Zeus. Now 1 year later, something has gone wrong. Souls from the Underworld are returning, and vanishing out of thin air. Can the 7 figure what's happening, and where the souls of the Underworld are vanishing? Is Gaia behind this? Read and find out. Will Annabeth see Percy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I just want to make yet another story so here I am again! I read the saddest percy fanfic yet! I seriously had tears in my eyes. Anyway I decided to write my own one shot or small story fanfic of Percy dying. I hope you enjoy…wait! Why would you enjoy percy dying? You cold and heartless person! HOW COULD YOU! Anyway, here we go but first I must do a disclaimer-**

**Me: Percy can you do the disclaimer?**

**Percy: NO! Your going to make me die! **

**Me: Fair enough. What about you Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: If you talk to me one more time I'm going to gut you with my knife for killing Percy!**

**Me: Jeez! Okay then Hazel?**

**Hazel: I'm not talking to you. **

**Me: I get it you guys hate me!**

**Octavian: I don't hate you.**

**Me: Really?**

**Octavian: Yes, I actually like the idea of percy dying. I think it's great! **

**Me: You stupid piece or worthless filth! For that you are going to tartarus. **

**Octavian: NO! you ca-**

**Me: BEGONE! *snaps finger Octavian disappears***

**Me: I do not own any PJ or HOO characters, sadly. **

Annabeth (POV)

Right now we are fighting against Gaea's forces. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood got over their fighting, and joined us at the original Mount Olympus.

And we were winning!

We were driving Gaea's forces back. If it continues like this we would win.

Slowly Gaea's fores dwindled, slowly vanishing.

Finally the last monster turned into dust. A cheer arose from the half-bloods and Olympians which joined us.

I searched the crowds for Percy. I had lost him track of him while fighting. Please don't be dead! I begged, Please be fine, happy, and ALIVE!

I couldn't find him anywhere. "Percy!?" I yelled over the half-bloods.

Something, or should I say someone, twirled me around. I came face to face with a handsome boy with dark raven black hair, and amazing sea green eyes. "Percy! Your not dead!" I said hugging him.

"Of course I'm not dead." he chuckled.

"I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm happy I'm here too." he joked. I laughed, it felt so good to be with him. We walked around till we were in front of Zeus and the other Olympians.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Zeus bellowed. His face was full of joy, even the Olympians were celebrating.

"Now I would like to thank all of you half-bloods for fighting in this war for me and the rest of the Olympians. I'm…..I'm sorry for closing Olympus, and abandoning you guys when you needed help." Zeus looked like he was trying hard to find the words. I guess the King of the Olympians didn't apologize to often. "But were here now, and we should be celebrating our great, and glorious victory!" Cheers billowed from the half-bloods and Olympians. But stopped abruptly as a voice rang out.

"_You didn't win just yet." _everyone recognized this voice as none other than…..Gaea's.

"_You have still yet to defeat me Zeus. I have yet to kill my own share of half-bloods and Olympians. Starting with you!" _Suddenly Gaea rose up in front of Zeus, she had a sword in her hand, she raised it to plunge it into Zeus.

Zeus was in so much shock he didn't have time to reach for is Master Bolt. Gaea brought down the sword.

But it was stopped as Percy uncapped Riptide and parried Gaea's strike away from Zeus.

Gaea snarled at him. _"Percy Jackson! I will enjoy killing you. But there is still time to join my side. Come with me Percy Jackson, and you will be rewarded greatly." _

Percy glared at her, "Get it through your dirt filled head Gaea. I will never fight with you or for you! I will always fight for my friends, my family, FOR OLYMPUS, until I die. I swear on the Styx!"

"_Fine! You will be the first to die at my hand Perseas Jackson!" _

Then Percy and Gaea plunged into a fight. They were moving so fast, their movements were a blurr. If anyone tried to intervene, they would probable be accidentally beheaded. All we could do was watch.

Percy feigned going right, surprisingly Gaea fell for it. She went right to find Percy strike her in her left side, then he plunged Riptide into her heart.

"_CURSE YOU PERSEAUS JACKSON! I WILL NOT DIE WITH OUT MY REVENGE!" _in one final desperate attack. Gaea threw her sword at Percy. Percy couldn't move in time.

We watched helplessly as the sword entered Percy's chest.

Percy stumbled and looked down at the sword in his chest, he looked into my eyes, before his knees buckled and he fell. "PERCY!" I ran and caught him before he hit the ground.

I set him down softly, his head in my lap. I looked at his wound. It was a dark sickening green around the edges, and was spreading. Gaea's sword was poisoned.

Gaea cackled maniacally before sinking into the ground. Back asleep.

I held back tears as I held Percy. His sea green eyes were distant.

"Percy," I whispered softly.

He looked at me. And smiled weakly.

"Hi Annabeth." he breathed, he grimaced in pain.

"Percy; please don't go. You Can't leave me! APOLLO! SOMEONE!" I yelled desperately.

"Sshh Annabeth. It's okay. Remember, An oath to keep with a final breath." he said weakly. I remembered Percy swore on the Styx to fight for Olympus as long as he lived. Meanwhile, everyone else circled around the hero. Tears were in everyone's eyes.

"Annabeth, I have something for you." he reached in to his pocket, the movement caused him pain and he grimaced and grit his teeth but still reached in his pocket.

When he pulled it out, there was a small velvet box in his hand. He gave it to me.

I opened it and saw a…RING! It was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen! It was simply, with a gold ring, small sparkling grey diamonds were on both sides of a sea-green jem which shone brilliantly in the light. On the outside etched in Greek it read: _Percy X Annabeth Forever and Always. _

I couldn't hold them any longer, as I gazed at the ring, the tears flooded my face.

"I was going to ask you after the battle. Out on the beach when we were alone." he was talking with difficulty. "But sense that won't happen, I give it to you now. Never forget me Annabeth."

"I won't Percy, I promise on the Styx I will never forget you!"

He nodded, he looked at the tearful faces above him. "Thank you for a wonderful life," he told them. "It was an honor fighting along side you. I'll never forget you."

"The honor was all ours." surprisingly it was Ares that said that. Everyone nodded in agreement.

He looked back at me.

"I'll wait for you Annabeth,"

"Percy please don't go."

"There's no changing what happened." I looked down, when I looked up he too had tears in his eyes. " "Annabeth and Percy, forever-"

"And always." I finished,

He smiled at me one last time, a single tear left his beautiful sea-green eyes before they dulled, he took one more gulp of air before his life form slipped away.

I couldn't sop the tears. I started sobbing so much I was shaking. I closed his eyes with my hand.

We all stayed their mourning. Circling out Fallen Hero.

**That was hard to write. Please don't kill me. Should I make a second part to this? **


	2. The Funeral

**Hi viewers, thank you for the wonderful comments. Anyway I actually got a plot for this story so I am going to continue writing this. So I'm changing the summary to it later, so people know it's an actual story. Anyway, I'll continue now. **

**Disclaimer: I, Christmas Cookie, do not own an characters from PJ and HOO series, Rick Riordan. *cries uncontrollably***

Annabeth (POV)

I watched them take Percy's bloody body from the battlefield. I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't help but think that all my times with Percy were over. Walks along the beach, sitting in the strawberry fields, sneaking out at night to see each other, getting in trouble together, all gone.

I was going to miss is melodic laugh, his sparkling sea-green eyes, his idiotic comments, his arms wrapped around me, the kisses he gave me that made me feel like the most special girl in the world.

My Mother, Athena, stood by me trying to comfort me.

Trying.

But everything she said was just fuzzy and out of focus. Aphrodite was muttering things like "My favorite couple broken up!" "Percabeth gone FOREVER!" but I was paying attention.

All I could do was stare at the place Percy fell. His blood stained the ground, it was still fresh and dark red.

My mother helped me to my feet, and led me away to the Argo II so we could go home. But I hardly noticed.

Percy is gone…Percy is dead! I refused to believe it. Years ago when they were in the Labyrinth, when Percy blew up St. Helens. I thought he had died. But really he was blown to Calypso's Island Ogygia. When we were burning his shroud, he just strolled right in without a second thought. Maybe that will happen again.

Maybe Percy isn't dead, maybe something happened and he passed out instead. Then he will just stroll into his own funeral like he didn't just go threw a war.

But inside I knew that was wistful thinking. Percy is dead. He is not coming back.

Later at Camp- Half Blood….

We were burning Percy's shroud along with the other half-bloods who died. But I think we will always remember Percy's shroud.

His shroud was blue and looked like transparent water moving around, a shimmering sea-green trident in the middle. It reminded me so much of Percy's eye. Sea-green which looked like transparent water. I could stare into his eyes for hours. Not anymore.

I was wearing a black, and sea-green dress. I tried to hold my tears in. I had to stay strong for my friends.

Hazel was sobbing into Franks shoulder, Percy was like a brother to her.

Frank was subconsciously patting her back and comforting her, while looking at Percy's shroud.

Piper was crying uncontrollable, Percy was also like a brother to her.

Jason was stroking Pipers hair, while the look in his eyes were distant. Him and Percy turned out to be really good friends.

Leo had tears in his eyes, and for once was completely still. He wasn't fidgeting with any metal or screws like he usually did, he wasn't even smiling. Percy was practically his role model.

Percy was everyone's Role Model.

"Percy Jackson was a great hero, he survived much through his life, and saved many threw his journeys. We will always remember him. Annabeth would you like to say a few words?" asked Chiron.

I nodded and got up in front of everyone.

"Percy was a great person. He was kind, loyal, sensitive, nice, and a wonderful friend. If he ever saw a half-blood in a sour mood, he would make them laugh. If someone was crying, he would go beat the kids ass **( excuse my language) **that made them cry." everyone chuckled a little. "He was a fantastic boyfriend and friend. No matter what he would think of his family and friends and make sure they were safe and happy, even if it cost him his own life. He wasn't just everyone's friend, but he was also their brother. We will always remember him as the spirit of Camp Half-Blood." "And Camp Jupiter." said Reyna. I smiled. Chiron handed me a torch. I took one last look at the beautiful shroud, before I set it on fire.

We all watched threw tears, as the shroud was burned until it was nothing but ash. I looked at the ring on my finger. I was never taking it off. It will always be a reminder of Percy, and his love for me.

**I know it was a bit cheesy, but I don't care. It was sad writing about this. Thank you for the comments bye the way! Continue reviewing! **


	3. Percy's Letter

**Hi viewers, I decided to make a short chappie, for after the funeral. So here it goes. **

Annabeth (POV)

It was after the funeral. I was going to walk back to my cabin, and take a nap. As I walked through camp, I spotted the Poseidon cabin open.

Nobody should be in there. **(hhahahahaah Nobody! From the sea of monster! Get it? No? Okay shutting up)**

I stalked my way over there, and peeked inside. Nobody was in there. **(hahahahahahahaha) **

I was about to close the door, but suddenly a sea breeze swept over me, from inside the cabin. Weird. I noticed a sea-green note on Percy's bunk. It was marked: _To my Wise Girl_

I gulped and walked toward it.

I picked it up, and tore it open. Inside was a letter. The words shined like celestial bronze, Percy must have used Riptide to write this.

The words were in Greek, they read.

_Dear Wise Girl, _

_I know you have been feeling sad, and depressed. I've been watching you, no matter how creepy that sounds. I want you too know that you can't continue on like this. You need to be happy. I want you to find another boyfriend, someone who will be there for you and treat you with respect. You can't hang on to me Annabeth, you must move on. But you must still remember me, and I will remember you. Also I want you to remember that my death wasn't a total waste. Yes, I saved Zeus and the camps, but that wasn't all. Cause with each great death, some greater is born. Here is something I wrote to remind you of that-_

_Life and Death- _

_Most people fear dying_

_Saying that's a good thing would be lying. _

_Death is not as bad as it seems, _

_Sayings it's good has different means. _

_Life is where you live with your family and friends,_

_Death does not mean that will all ends. _

_When you die you still have their love, _

_You watch and protect them from above. _

_Yes they cannot see you, but they know you care_

_They can feel your presence when your there. _

_Each time someone lose their life somewhere, _

_Another miracle happens elsewhere. _

_Remember each time someone faces death, _

_Some baby elsewhere takes their first breath. _

_It means that just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I'm gone. Just like monsters, we may die, but our spirits live on. Not that I'm comparing half-bloods to monsters. My death caused a baby elsewhere to live. That is something worth dying for. Giving someone else a chance to live. I will love you forever Wise Girl, but you must move on. I'm waiting for you in the Asylum._

_Your Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson_

_P.S Forever and Always. _

I smiled at the note. I don't know how, but I knew Percy wrote this for me. Maybe Nico or Hades delivered it to me or something.

I refused to cry, that would make it seem like Percy's sacrifice was in vain. For now on I would stay strong, and help half-bloods everywhere to get a chance to live a happy life.

Well as happy a half-bloods life can be.

I folded Percy's note and put it in my pocket. I left the Poseidon cabin with a smiled on my face.

**Okay, finally done. How was it? Did you like Percy's note? Review and tell me! **


	4. Story Time

**HI people, could you guys review more, I only got 7 measly comments for 3 chapters. But they were good comments, I would like to thank Connie Rose for being the only one to comment on my last chapter! THANKS CONNIE ROSE! Anyway I'll continue with the story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So who will do the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Oh shut up! **

**Me: Come on Annabeth do you really hate me that much?**

**Annabeth: Yes. **

**Me: *huff***

**Annabeth: Well you can't blame me. You FREAKING KILLED PERCY! MY FREAKING SEAWEED BRAIN! MY FREAKING BOYFRIEND. **

**Me: Fine, I see your point. But you'll see him again. **

**Annabeth: Yeah, when I die. **

**Me: You say's your going to die to see him. **

**Annabeth: WAIT! Are you telling me he comes back alive!**

**Me: Ummmm….no….er….I already said to much. **

**Annabeth: You tell me right NOW! **

**Me: I do not own any of the PJ or HOO characters. Rick Riordan does!**

**Annabeth: TELL ME! *charges toward CC with her dagger***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs out of the room with Annabeth behind her.***

Chapter 4

Annabeth (POV)

It has been 1 year sense Percy died. I still felt a great pain, a hollowness inside me. But I tried to help other Half-Bloods instead of wallow in self pity.

After the Giant War, when the Olympians gave the 7, or at least most of the 7, a wish, or we could all turn into Olympians as well.

We chose to be Olympians.

I became the Minor Olympian of Architecture, and wisdom

Jason is the Minor Olympian of Wind and Lightning.

Leo is the Minor Olympian of Forgery and Fire

Piper is the Minor Olympian of Beauty and Charmspeaking

Frank is the Minor Olympian of Animals, and Shapeshifting

Hazel is the Minor Olympian of Jewels and Curses.

We became Camp councilors in our new Camp, Camp Rome, combining Greeks with Romans. We were staying to help train new half-bloods.

I kept wondering if Percy would've became an Olympian. And if he did, what kind of Olympian would he do.

The Olympian of the best boyfriend ever.

The Olympian of Seaweed Brains.

The Olympian of Loyalty and Heroism.

I have no idea.

We were doing the Sing Along after dinner at the time. Me and the 7 sat by each other, comforting each other about Percy's death.

Suddenly a new 7 year old camper walked up to us, she had a small group of kids with her.

"Hi, my name is Lisa. I'm a daughter of Apollo." she smiled,

"Oh, hi Lisa." I greeted.

"Um…..We heard about a hero, and we wanted to know about him. We heard you're the smartest one at camp, and that maybe you know about him." she smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure Annabeth knows this hero." said Piper. "Who is he?"

"His name is Percy Jackson."

"Ohhhh." said Piper looking down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. NO! I would not cry! That would make Percy's death look like it was in vain.

"I don't think it's a good ti-" Jason started saying, "No, it's fine Jason. If I'm going to get over him, I should be able to hear or say his name without having an emotional break down." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Leo, I nodded.

The little Campers looked at us confused.

"Yeah I'll tell you about him."

They started talking excitedly. Lisa got up on her chair and yelled,

"EVERYONE ANNABETH IS GOING TO TELL US ABOUT THE HERO PERCY JACKSON!"

Everyone quieted down, and sat down in front of me. The new Greek kids weren't told of Percy, and most of the Romans didn't know about him or his past. My self confidence wavered. I looked at all their curious faces. They NEEDED to know about Percy, and about what a great hero he is.

"Okay, Percy was a great hero. He cared about all his friends and family, made sure they were always happy and safe. Sense we don't have much time before bed, I'll tell you about his first quest." I said, everyone nodded excited.

I retold the story how Percy beat the Minotaur single-hand, (I didn't tell them I knew him…yet),! how Clarisse's newbie initiative 'backfired', the Steal the Flag game, him being determined a son of Poseidon, the bus ride with the Kindly Ones, Aunty Em's Garden Emporium, the Arch, him going to meet at Sea Spirit, going through the Underworld, his fight with Ares, his meeting with the Olympians, and his betrayal from Luke.

Once I finished the story, the Campers were awe-struck.

"He defeated the Minotaur!"

"He won Ares in a fight!"

"He went through the Underworld and survived!"

"He survived a fall from the Arch!"

"Did you know him?" asked a camper.

"Yes I did." I said. "In fact I went on the quest with him."

"COOL!"

"Annabeth did you ever have a boyfriend?" asked a daughter of Venus/Aphrodite.

"Yes I did."

"What was his name?"

"okay, I thinks it's time for bed." said Frank getting up.

"It's fine Frank." I said reassuring him. "My boyfriend was Percy Jackson."

Everyone gasped. Their so dramatic. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Percy was my boyfriend." I repeated.

"What happened to him?' asked Lisa. Me and the people in the last war looked down.

"he died in the last war." I mumbled, but everyone still heard. They looked down as well.

"Can you tell us another story about him tomorrow?" asked Lisa. I nodded.

"But it's time for Bed now. Good night." I said. Everyone reluctantly went to their cabins, while talking in hushed tones about the story I told.

If only they could have met him in person.

I looked out to the Ocean, could almost see Percy smiling at me.

"I won't forget you Percy." I whispered. "And I'll make sure your story stays alive. No one will ever forget you."

**K how do you like it? Once I get 10 comments on this chapter, I'll update again. **


	5. The News

**Hi people, thanks for the great reviews, they were amazing. Thank you all. Well I guess I better continue with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the PJ or HOO series, Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth (POV)

I was in the middle of teaching a mythology class when Zeus began summoning me. I turned to my assistant, Jacob, and told him to continue the class, then flashed to Olympus.

When I got there, the rest of the 7 were there along with all 12 of the Olympians.

I bowed to Zeus before sitting in my throne besides Athena. Jason sat in a throne by Zeus, Piper sat in a throne by Aphrodite, Hazel sat in a throne by Hades, Frank sat in a throne by Ares, and Leo sat in a throne by Hephaestus.

I saw an empty throne by Poseidon, it was meant for Percy after the Giant War. Zeus wanted it taken down, but Poseidon refused and it was kept there.

I realized Nico was also by Hades, he looked really worried. Now that I think about it, Hades and Hazel also looked worried.

"Hades why did you summon this council?" demanded Zeus. Oh, I guess Hades summoned us.

"I came here to say, that souls in the Underworld are vanishing." Hades said. We all gasped.

"That impossible!" exclaimed Zeus.

"But it's seems that only souls that have been escaping, are from the Elysium **(is that it?)." **said Nico

I was suddenly struck with the thought of Percy. Did he escape?

"Um…Lord Hades. Who are the souls who have escaped?" I asked hopefully. Hades actually smirked like he knew what I was thinking.

"There is Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Charles Bekendorf, Heracles" everyone didn't seem too happy about that. "the original Perseus, Bianca De Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Castor, Luke Castellan, and a couple more past hero's." Hades said. But he wasn't done.

"There were also a couple of mortal who either made it to the Asphodel fields, or Elysium. They are Maria De Angelo, Marie Lévesque, Esperanza Valdez, Emily Zhang, and Mary Grace **(did it say what Thalia's and Jason's mom's name was? And if it did, what was it?)**"

I was slightly disappointed, he didn't mention Percy's name.

"Oh and I guess I forgot to mention Percy Jackson."

I smiled bigger than I ever have before. My sea-weed brain isn't dead. I was going to see him again. Everyone's celebrating was ended when Hades concluded.

"But I don't know whether they still have all their memories, or where they are in the mortal world at the moment."

We all stopped put celebrating, "Oh, well why don't we send out search parties to look for them?" said Leo, he was so excited that his mom was alive.

"Very well, but I also have to share some news." said Zeus, his eyes darkened.

"I have been informed that we didn't actually stop Gaia from rising, she was only momentarily wounded. And is now coming back to finish the war." he said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "PERCY'S DEATH WAS FOR NOTHING!"

"Well it's a good thing he's alive at the moment." said Frank.

"At the moment." I muttered.

"Also." added Zeus. "If there are going to be some difficulties along the way. The fates had said that the 7...6 are going to have to revert back to half-bloods to finish the war."

This day was getting better and better. (sarcasm)

But I was happy again when I remembered I was going to see Percy again. YAY!

The 7...er….6 agreed. The Olympians circled us and started chanting in Ancient Greek, I felt uncomfortable pain, suddenly I felt more weak and vulnerable. They stopped chanting and look at us. I took out my dagger and pricked my hand, sure enough red, thick liquid excited my body.

"Were mortal again." I assured. "Well have mortal technically."

We discussed a few more things, then Zeus dismissed us to go to Camp Half-blood.

We all talked excitedly as we excited the Empire State building. I whistled for a cab, and in no time were heading back to Camp Half-blood.

"I can't wait to see my mom again dude, I miss her so much." said Leo, he was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I know how you feel, I can't wait to see my mom." said Frank.

"Me too." said Hazel

"What about you Jason?" asked Piper.

"I don't Pipes." Jason said. "Thalia told me lot's of stories about how my mom was. I'm not sure If I want to meet her."

"I just can't wait to see my seaweed brain." I said fingering the ring on my finger. Everyone smiled agreeing.

"But who are all the other people he mentioned? Like that Silena, or Michael, Luke and all them." said Piper. They looked at me expectantly.

"They were campers from Camp Half-Blood who died before and during the Manhattan Battle." I answered. They nodded knowingly.

We made it in long Island, when we got close to Camp I told the driver to stop.

"Are you sure you want me to stop here?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said handing him a wad of cash. He let us out with no question.

We entered Camp Half-blood, Chiron was on top of the hill waiting for us.

I was about to explain out audience with the Olympians, but he interrupted.

"I already know about the meeting. And that your half-bloods again." he said. "We better tell the campers so they don't do something…..fatal sense they still think your Olympians."

We nodded agreeing. The Stolls pranks have gotten more extreme toward us sense we became Olympians.

We all looked at each other, and entered Camp Half-blood.

**Hi, I would've made this longer. But were watching Men in Black III and I keep getting distracted so I decided to just end here. **


	6. AN (please read)

**Hi fanfictioners, sorry about this authors note. But I decided to do a shout out for a quest reviewer named Matt. **

**Now Matt goes and he gave me a few very rude comments. He called me an idiot, he said I don't know anything, he also said that I shouldn't continue this story. **

**Look here Matt, your reviews really hurt my feelings. I had another reviewer like you but they were over exaggerating. But you are a whole different case. I appreciate that you told me my mistake, but you could've been nicer about it. Besides it was an honest mistake. Anyone could have made it. **

**And FYI I am going to continue this story, whether you like it or not, because other people like it, I like It, and I don't care if some person hiding behind a computer doesn't like it and decided to be a freaking asshole to me about it. (excuse my language) **

**If you have an opinion good for you, if you want to say it, well go ahead. But I will not tolerate being insult just because you don't like something. If you don't like my story, don't read it. If you don't like it, don't review. Thanks for correcting me, but next time be considerate and nicer. **

**-Christmascookie26**


	7. Annabeth's dream

**Hi people, thanks for the support. But Matt apologized for his attitude, and if he/she is reading this I would like to say that I forgive you. Sorry if I over exaggerated about this, it just hurt my feelings. But no worries now. Also I would like to answer a rising question: Why did Annabeth go immortal if she wanted to see Percy again? Well the answer is: Because Annabeth said she wanted to help other half-bloods as best she could, so she is an immortal councilor at CBH to help train new half-bloods for problem the arise. Don't worry, I have this all planned out. Peace out. P.S Matt I hope you feel better after those injuries, that has got to hurt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJ and HOO series. :P **

Annabeth (POV)

I stood in front of the campers, Chiron had called a meeting for all campers in the Arena. They looked at me expectantly.

"Well, first off I would like to say that me along with Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank are now half-bloods again." I started, but continued before anyone could comment. "Also it turns out Gaia didn't go to sleep yet, actually she was only temporally wounded, and is now coming to finish the war." Everyone started panicking.

"CALM DOWN." commanded Jason. Everyone reluctantly calmed down. "We have one more piece of information to share."

"Souls from the underworld are escaping, we think Gaia is behind it. We need to organize some search parties to go look for the souls, before Gaia gets them." I said.

Someone raised their hand in the audience.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who are the souls that escaped?" he asked.

"Some past hero's such as Heracles, the original Perseus, also some hero's from the battle of Manhattans and maybe a but before like. Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Bianca Di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Charles Bekendorf, Castor, Luke Castellan, Zoë Nightshade." I said in one breath. After a huge breath I continued. "Also some mortal parents like Maria Di Angelo, Marie Lévesque, Esperanza Valdez, Emily Zhang, and Mary Grace." I was forgetting someone.

How could I forget about seaweed brain.

"Oh and Percy Jackson."

Everyone was talking excitedly about the heroes. Everyone we said, except the mortal parents, were practically legends.

"Who volunteers to go on a search party?" asked Piper, almost every hand was raised.

"Go to the big house and we will get everyone organized." said Leo.

We all made our way to the Big House to begin our search.

^.^time skip^.^

I fell on my bed, dead tired. We spent the rest of the day getting people organized into different search parties. 5 to be in precise.

The 1 search party, is going to be lead my Jason. He along with other half-bloods riding Pegasus, will search from above for any sign of the lost souls.

The 2nd is going to be lead by Leo in the Argo II, they will be searching by the seas. Knowing Percy, he will go there first.

3rd is going to be lead by me, I will take people through the states and try and search for any signs of the half-bloods and mortals.

The 4th well, Nico could be counted as a search party, he will search the underworld in case any other souls escape, and will shadow travel anywhere he feels is a disturbance or there is a strong aura.

The 5th is the Hunter of Artemis. As they go hunting for monsters, they will search for the group.

I fell on my bed, not even caring that I was still in my clothes, as I fell asleep.

_I found myself in the woods. I recognize the place I was in, but I couldn't think of it at the moment. Suddenly I heard something coming toward me in the underbrush. I reached for my ivory bone dagger I got from Tartarus, but found it gone. _

_Suddenly around 15 figures stumbled out. I recognized them as the escaped souls. _

"_How far we from Camp?" asked Bianca. _

"_I maybe a day or 2 walk from here." said Luke. _

"_wait where's Percy?' asked Zoë. _

"_Right here." someone called. _

_My heart skipped a beat as I saw jet black hair, and sea-green eyes. Percy came out holding Riptide. How did he get Riptide back? Last I heard Poseidon had it. _

"_We better get going before more of those monster show up." said Esperanza Valdez. _

"_Too late." something hissed. Suddenly the manticore leaped into over to the group. _

_Everyone pulled out any weapon they had. Some how the half-bloods weapons were with them. The mortals though, armed themselves with rocks and sticks. I didn't know if they knew that those weren't going to affect the manticore. _

_Bianca and Percy grit their teeth at the look of the manticore. Last time they encountered him, I was dragged off a cliff, and Bianca and Nico had their first look at half-blood life. _

"_Everyone surround it, distract it as me, Luke, Heracles, and Perseus try and kill it." commanded Percy._

"_I don't have to listen to a sea spawn such as yourself." snarled Heracles, Percy grit his teeth, and turned toward Heracles. _

"_This is not the time to argue Heracles." he said. The manticore took this moment to leap toward Percy. I screamed as the manticore landed on Percy, I screamed before I woke up._

I jolted awake, I was sweating my blankets and pillow wet.

My cabin mates were looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I demanded, getting up to get dressed.

"You were screaming in your sleep, and no one could wake you." said Malcolm. Oh.

"It's nothing." I said, going in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, than running to the Big House.

"Chiron. Call a meeting for the councilors." said. He nodded, and I ran away to get everyone to the big house.

^.^time skip^.^

"Why did you call a meeting Annabeth?" asked Jason sleepily.

"I think I might know where the lost heroes are." I announced, everyone snapped awake.

"Where are they?" asked Clarrise.

"About a day or 2 walk from here In the woods." I said.

"and how would you know this?" asked Leo.

I quickly explained my dream.

"I hope Percy's okay." said Hazel worriedly. Everyone agreed.

"Stupid half brother Heracles." Jason snarled. We once again agreed.

"Well we better start searching the woods for any sign of them. If the woods are getting monsters like the manticore in them, we better always have a group of at least 4 in the woods. don't ever go in alone." I said. Then we all dispersed from the meeting.

During breakfast we announced the news and later I got my search party ready.

'Okay people keep an I out for any monsters, and half-bloods." I said as we walked into the forest.

**Hi again, I decided not to describe all the people in Annabeth's dream because it would just take too much work. Use your imagination please. And review. Thank you. **


	8. On hold

**Hi my beloved awesome amazingly epic viewers. Well I decided to take some time off my other stories, so I can get the sequel to 'Punished by Hecate' going. So this is the reason if I don't update often. Don't hate me. There might be like 3-4 books in my 'Punished by Hecate' series. But I'm not going to do all of them yet, I'm just going to get the 2****nd**** one started. So no worries there. If you hadn't read PBH (Punished by Hecate) please go read it. People tell me it's good. It' where Hecate turns Percy into Poseidon's sacred animal: a horse! **


	9. Brothersister bonding

**Hi peeps, I'M BACK! *applause* thank you, thank you. Now I could like to do A shoutout to my beloved viewers. **

**I luf Dr. Pepper: Thanks here's an update for ya ;)**

**EnvyNV: Yes you may murder Hercules. Put him in pain. **

**Nik1627: Yes Annabeth will meet Percy soon. **

**I need to change my name: yes I forgot, thanks for reminding me. We'll pretend he's not a god in this one. **

**Quarter-blood99: Thanks, I'm glad you like it**

**Wiseone13: I kind of wanted people to cry, I know I'm a horrible person. ;) and the part is coming soon. **

**Matt: Thanks, I hope we can put the whole 'insult' matter thing behind us and be friends. : ) **

**Couplesaroundme: Thanks, I've noticed you've commented on all the chapters of all my stories, thanks you're a great person and you are one of the main people who have been with me through my stories, thanks for being there. It's great to have support. ;)**

**Thanks you everyone for being here throughout my story, your comments give me motivation and fuel my every word. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJ or HOO characters, all rights are Rick Riordans. **

Jason (POV)

It's been 3 days sense Annabeth's dream, and so far no sign of Percy and the others. I was nervous, I knew my mom is with them. I still have multiple feelings about her. Nervousness, anger, annoyance, bitterness, relief, joy etc….

I don't know what I'm going to say to her, she probable thinks I'm dead. She did give me to a wolf after all. I also want to know what she will do when she see's me. Will she look at me in horror, will she hug and kiss me, will she just stare at me in disbelief.

All this thoughts made me even more panicky.

I heard the conch horn blowing in signal that it was time for dinner. Me being the only one in Jup-..er….Zeus Cabin, I just walked alone.

On my way to the Dining Pavilion, I felt a tingling sensation I knew all too well….lightning. I turned to find the source, and saw Thalia smirking a couple feet from me.

"Thalia!" I cried in joy, and gave her a hug.

"Hey Jason." she smiled, then frowned. "You hear about….mom."

I frowned as well.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"How do you feel about it?" asked Thalia concerned.

"I don't know. I've been having mutiple feelings." I admitted. "I'm nervous, I'm happy, I'm angry and…and"

"Jason calm down." said Thalia softly. "We'll do this together." I nodded, finding relief in her words. I knew I wasn't in this alone.

I hugged her again. "Thanks Thalia." I whispered in her ear. She smiled, nodding.

"Come on, let's go eat." she said.

We walked down to the Dining Pavilion side by side.

We talked, retelling stories as we ate. I told her about Annabeth's dream.

"That stupid half-brother Hercules!" she snarled in anger afterward. "I bet if they listened to him, instead of Percy they would be dead again before they even got to live." I nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we teach our half-brother I lesson when we see him." I smirked evilly. She mimicked my smirk.

'I'm rubbing off on you brother." she laughed. "Let's do it." we high fived.

It's great having a sister, especially one like Thalia. I would feel horrible, if I didn't have Thalia. I would never know what Percy feels like. He doesn't have a half-blood sibling. Yeah he has Tyson, but Tyson is a BABY cyclops and is usually under the sea with Poseidon so Percy can't hang out with him. And Triton…there is absolutely no way Percy and Triton would be caught in the same room together.

It must be lonely, I thought sadly.

"What's the matter Jason?" asked Thalia.

"I was thinking about how Percy doesn't really have any siblings. Tyson is always under the sea, and Triton….there is just no way." I said.

"I know, I don't know how Percy manages it. We all have siblings to be with and he's alone." said Thalia sadly, then smiled. "So we'll be his siblings. Percy is like a big protective brother to all of us."

"VERY protective." I stated, remembering how whenever a monster would so much as scratch his friends Percy would kill them in a blink of an eye.

We laughed. Suddenly the alarm bells rang. We all jumped up with our weapons, and hurried to Half-blood hill. What waited their for us made me gulp nervously.


End file.
